


Dairy (Come have a taste of yourself)

by minminlifeu



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!NCT, Food Kink, How Do I Tag, Jam, Messier the more we like it, Nipple Play, Non-Linear Narrative, Overuse of the word pretty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Strawberry Jam, UST, Unbetaed we die like men, Vaginal Fingering, Veery subtle power dynamics, WayV- freeform, can also be missed if u blink, consent is sexcy, cos I didn’t mean for it to be there, only subtly tho, subtle verbal humiliation, you’ll miss it if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminlifeu/pseuds/minminlifeu
Summary: “Oh I’ll be having that jam even if I have to have itonyou!”Hendery exclaims only out of hot white, anger as she scrapes back her chair to do as Dejun asked, but something snaps in Dejun’s gaze as her words register on them both at once.Or Hendery’s a fool for Dejun’s tits but can you blame her when Dejun’s as gorgeous as she is.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dairy (Come have a taste of yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not over the bad alive dance practice, no not after big-busted dejun was introduced into my mind, I haven’t been okay ever since. And this is my poor bi-ass’s outlet to scream all my love at her, I somehow tagged Hendery along in my worship!Dejun agenda, bless her tasteful self for delivering the needed level of whipped-ness so accurately. Hope u enjoy this sweet mess <33
> 
> 12/04 edit: I don’t know what I did to receive this honour but [this](https://twitter.com/archicitizen?s=21) lovely twt user managed to get inspired from my work and create [this](https://twitter.com/suhnflowerseoft/status/1334723660884504576?s=21) wonderful concept art, I love it so so much, please shower it with love

Dejun had been lounging by the attached-pool that came with Kun’s loaded cousin's summer villa, Hendery and Yukhei who had returned after an excursion to the nearby town had gathered everyone down into the common room with all the ruckas they caused wherever they went, everyone but Dejun.

Having gotten to the climax of her crime novella, Dejun stayed rooted to her spot on the poolside armchair, hanging to every last word coming from the author’s pen tip. This extreme concentration of hers failed her in noticing Hendery who had decided to sneak up on her from behind, an alarmingly mischievous glint in her eyes as she brushed the tips of her fingers along Dejun’s sides, rupturing an involuntary row of giggles from the slightly smaller. "Didn't miss me all morning?" Hendery practically pouts out, grabbing away Dejun’s precious novella, placing her pretty head snugly on Dejun’s unfolded fingers instead of it.

Unable to get mad at the bratty girl infront of her because yes indeed, her morning had been all too quiet without her,  Dejun  admits to herself massaging the pads of her fingers atop the latter's protruding cheekbones.

"Sure let's think I terribly missed you, what'd you and Yukhei find? Anything as pretty as me? "

Flirting wasn't Dejun’s  forte at all, but here she was. Hendery made everything just that much easier.

“Bold of you to assume that” Hendery muses, running her eyes down Dejun's face for good measure, pausing for a second too long at her lips before adding, “You being so  _you_ and all—” she brushes a strand of hair away, ever so softly, before proceeding to flick her forehead. “—the shopkeeper said they don’t carve ogres at the local wood smith’s”

And then she’s up and off like a missile, Dejun hot on her heels. Not in anyway willing to let the mockery pass; forgotten, her crime novella sits atop the poolside armchair.

(.)^(.)

Soon a splash echoes through the pool area and Hendery shrieks in laughter as Dejun hoists herself up from the pool, murderous glint in her eyes.

“Get over here you lil' shit. You’re getting wet today”

She does, but not quite in the same sense.

(.)^(.)

Dejun has her up against a shed door, the pair breathless from two whole rounds of chase; just as Dejun seems to have given up on man-handling Hendery for a well-deserved dip in the pool, Hendery’s eyes downcast by themselves, past Dejun's slick lips, glistening with a smearing of pool water, past her collarbone bare for the world to see from an arm in her shirt slipping off, and down, down to where her white blouse is utterly soaked and see-through, clinging to her— oh how Hendery had completely under-credited Dejun's bravery, for goodness sake, she had been lounging on the sun chair braless all morning.

Hendery's laughter dies down in her throat immediately, she gulps as a faint blush dusts her cheeks.

“See something you like?”

The devil has the nerve to poke fun at her for being caught off guard.

“Hey, my eyes are up here”

It takes Dejun leaning down on her arms, to meet with her downcast gaze, to make Hendery snap out of her daze.

Dejun's dark nipples hard from the freezing cold water and peaking through the see-through material of the drenched tee, the cream of her supple breasts tightly pressed against each other, threatening to almost rip the material of the clothing glued to her skin, an image burned into the deepest cores of her mind.

Hendery coughs and pushes a seemingly amused Dejun off her to go stomp back into the summer villa.

(.)^(.)

Fate (or maybe Dejun herself) seems out to get her. Not a full week into returning to college grounds following the winter break (during which Hendery had had one too many sessions of getting off to _that_ image of Dejun's soaked through tits than she would care to admit) Hendery finds herself in yet another compromising situation. One she deems her heart not ready to handle, the initial scenario having been less than 3 full month’s ago.

Their out on a study date, having arrived in a quiet café at the edge of campus grounds along with Ten and Kun both to keep them company. However it ends up just the two of them, the engineering majors left to fend for themselves as the pair of disgustingly lucky performing art majors run out of theory material to study, calling it a day at a mere half past six in the evening.

“Pathetic” Hendery sniffs to herself as the pair makes their duly exit, a minute giggle coming from Dejun's side of the four-seater table covered in both their semester final assignments.

Dejun’s placing their nth order of cheap caffeine down onto their table, or is trying to find a spare surface of the table top to do so at least, Hendery notices and tucks away a stray bundle of workout paper, unintentionally ghosting the backside of her hand over Dejun's top on the way to reach her coffee.

Its only the lightest of grazes, barely any friction at all, and yet Dejun let’s out an unmistakable whimper.

Hendery just manages to not spill iced Americano all over her assignment worth half her final grade.

“What in the—"

Hendery snaps her gaze across the table to hiss at the unapologetic feature of Dejun mixing one too many packets of creamer and sugar into her white mocha. But is stopped by the shape of a far too familiar pair of buds pocking out through Dejun’s sweater covered chest.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

Hendery bemoans at the implication of it all.

“We’re in a public fuckin place Dejun, have you no self-control at all”

Hendery voices, exasperated.

“It’s sub-zero temperatures outside Hendery. Holding myself back doesn’t include being able to man-handle my body’s natural reactions. Besides, I get turned on all the time when I’m studying under pressure”

Dejun voices simply.

“I would advise to tone down the staring Ms. we’re-in-public” She adds with a barely suppressed smirk as she licks a stray bit of creamer from her index finger, eyes dancing with mirthful teasing, soaking up Hendery’s state of bumbled foolery; before casually moving onto work on the rest of her assignment.

(.)^(.)

It’s an unsuspecting day in late spring when Hendery gets back at Dejun for all the torture and teasing she’s had to endure, ever since she had thrown the smaller into that darn pool, all the way back in summer.

Dejun’s ' making brunch for the two of them, the only ones home after having missed some big shot senior’s party for the sake of morning classes.

“You have ten to empty every last crumb, don’t come begging me for food otherwise”

Dejun slides the plate of toast with a side of sunny side up in front of her, pointedly looking at her until Hendery puts her phone away with an impromptu sigh before she adds,

“Got it mom”

Dejun ignores her mockery and begins to butter her toast, unimpressed.

“Oh yeah, didn’t your mom send some homemade jam the other day”

“Not that I remember of” Dejun quips, suddenly interested at Hendery’s throwaway comment. “Anything you want to let me in on Hendery?” that arched eyebrow of hers shouldn’t have any effect on Hendery at all, and yet she visible flushes.

“Shit, I swear it wasn’t my idea though, all Yukehi, something about you hogging the jam and making us work for even the slightest taste of it” Hendery adds with a nervous little laughter.

“Then again, it’s all true” She digs her own grave just like that.

“And isn’t it worth it in the end? Y’all never shut up about how good it tastes” When will she stop with that brow? Hendery’s heart has no hope left for surviving.

“Of course it’s worth it! But it’s just jam Junnie, can’t you share it like any other person?” Hendery whines out as a last attempt of saving the situation.

“Where’s the fun in that now?” Dejun's back to buttering her toast.

“Run along and bring me that jar then” Dejun’s eyes her expectantly, “You won’t be having a single drop of it unless I say so”

“Oh I’ll be having that jam even if I have to have it _on_ you!”

Hendery exclaims only out of hot, white, anger as she scrapes back her chair to do as Dejun asked, but something snaps in Dejun’s gaze as her words register on them both at once.

“That pretty lil' head of yours does more than just sit around and look pretty, doesn’t it Hendery”

“Where’d you wanna eat that jam off me? Want me to lay myself bare on the living room couch for you?” Dejun’s teasing as she does always, but Hendery’s had enough of all the teasing and torture.

That’s how she ends up spilling a generous glob of the glistening strawberry jam down Dejun’s bra, the coldness of it visibly sending a shiver though the latter. But she looks Hendery dead in the eyes as she lets out with a stable voice, sounding all too composed.

“You’re really doing this”

For the first time since this whole game of dancing around each other started, it’s Hendery who smirks.

“Is the invitation still open?” Its not much a question at all, only letting Dejun one last escape route did she not want in on any part of all this.

And Hendery makes just as much of it clear as she slips a careful hand under Dejun's top, massaging her soft tummy.

At the nudge she gets from Dejun to go higher, she squeezes a hand over right breast and jam oozes from the top of her bra-cup, Dejun sucks in a breath, another shiver overtaking her body.

Dejun's hand freezes halfway to guiding Hendery's unoccupied hand to her waist, but Hendery gets the gesture. Grasping the smaller girl’s tiny waist and failing to not marvel at how perfectly if fit in her hold; she gives a little squeeze as she voices,

“Like that?”

“So much”

Dejun’s voice comes out breathy and strangled, edging to a pitch higher. This find absolutely exhilarates Hendery.

“More the merrier” Hendery joyfully quips as she hoists Dejun onto the breakfast table, to straddle her standing figure, in one surprisingly swift motion.

Dejun's eyes fly open as the breath visibly leaves her body. She opens her pretty lips to say something, but only a breathless moan leaves her as Hendery pulls her bra slightly away to slip strawberry goodness down her neglected left bosom.

Purposefully letting the clothing slap against her skin as she lets go of it mid-stretch.

Dejun only moans at it all, helplessly.

“Lift your arms for me princess”

And with Dejun’s shirt out of the way Hendery really gets down to work. Teasing and tugging at Dejun’s pretty nipples poking out through the lace bra. Pulling the bra up from the underside of her chest, letting the by now lukewarm jam slowly slide down her tan torso.

“Stop teasing—” Dejun hides her face on Hendery’s clothed shoulder, barely muffling her moans and needy whimpers. “Haven’t you ruined my bra enough already—” And she gasps at a specially hard tug Hendery gives to her right nipple though the lace material.

“Have I now?”

“Please— I— didn’t you want to actually taste the jam?” Dejun grasps at her last string of coherence as she argues back.

“Smart _and_ pretty, the whole package aren’t you Junnie”

Hendery yields though, unclipping and dragging Dejun’s ruined bra off her in a pain-stalking speed. Letting her pretty tits, all perky and smeared in strawberry jam spill on herself.

“Look at yourself” Hendery muses. Kneading at her right nipple as she presses open mouthed kissed around her left breast. Taking her time lapping up the spilling liquid, ever the tease.

Dejun grows impatient, always the one on the other side of the teasing, as she wraps her legs around Hendery’s waist, pulling her as close to herself as physically possible.

She’s halted mid-rut as Hendery rolls a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it with an obscene slurp before coming up to meet her face level barely seconds later.

“Can you come with just your nipples?”

Hendery asks all serious-looking eyes and mouth pulled into a stern line. Dejun blushes a shade redder than the sickeningly sweet jam coating her chest, proceeding to swat at Hendery’s forearm, averting her eyes from the latter's all the same.

“Of course not, get your mind out of those porn mags already” she’s pouty somehow, and it tugs at Hendery’s heart strings endearingly. The irony of the situation doesn’t go past her.

“We can always try another time” Hendery reassures as she leans down to lick at the skin adjoining Dejun's neck and jaw, biting hard and running a soothing tongue as Dejun grips at her shoulders tighter and gasps between uneven breath.

“How’d you think you would taste with the jam?”

Hendery’s casual to drop the thought as she scatters Dejun's collarbone with kisses, biting lightly time and again, leaving the other in barely held back whimpers.

“What’d you— ohmygod— Hendery”

Dejun gives her too scandalous a look for what she does and say on a usual basis, or is even doing and saying now.

“Don’t pretend you’ve never tasted yourself”

Hendery leans down for a kiss, too weak a soul to resist Dejun's spit-silken and bitten raw lips from her attempts to hold back her moans.

She runs a hand under Dejun's jaw, cupping her face delicately and deepening the kiss without the slightest waste in time, as she balances her weight in a palm spread next to Dejun's pretty form on the table.

Dejun pulls back first, Hendery’s goes back to tweaking her right nipple as she watches Dejun stutter out an answer.

“I— but— jam”

“Don’t try to think too hard. Wouldn’t want your pretty head hurting now would we” Hendery’s quick to cut her garbled words off.

“Why don’t you see for yourself”

There’s determination in Dejun’s eyes, and the slightest hint of range. For a second Hendery wonders whether she’s pushed too far, broken an unspoken rule of their seemingly never-ending tug of war.

And then Dejun’s guiding her hand towards her clothed clit and all of Hendery’s thoughts seem to evaporate into dust.

Holy heckles

It’s Hendery’s turn to suck in a breath. Dejun’s undergarment material is positively soaked through, a single, light press into her core results in a light, wet, squelch and Dejun’s legs are closing in on herself as she lets out a staggered breath.

“Soaking wet like this, just for me Junnie?”

Such child-like happiness and joy isn’t fair on Hendery’s features as she looks up at Dejun, positively beaming.

Dejun can’t help but soften at the sheer delight and be devastated by it.

“Of course, it’s cos of you dumbass. Now be a respectable adult and take care of it”

“Respectable—“ Hendery scoffs but slides Dejun’s panties off and down her legs without wasting a single second.

Massaging lightly at her clit first, before circling her entrance smoothly, Hendery thrusts two full fingers at once into Dejun, wrecking a broken moan from her. She pumps her fingers building up momentum as she switches between scissoring and thrusting in her fingers. She crooks her hand at one point inside Dejun and the petite girl arches off the table with a particularly high-pitched and drawn-out moan.

“M-more, ri-right there”

Dejun whimpers as she works her own hips up, meeting Hendery’s thrusts in the middle with much vigor.

“Tell me when you’re close sweetums”

Dejun lets the nickname go by, it barely registers on her as she grips Hendery’s shoulder tight, the speed of her rutting increasing ecstatically.

“M— m close” Dejun yelps between a thrust as her thighs begin to quiver even with Hendery gripping tightly to keep them in place, hard enough to leave an imprint, come tomorrow.

And just like that Hendery pulls her fingers out, Dejun’s erratic thrust meeting with empty air as she let out the most strangled of whines.

“N-no, no come back— F-finish what you started, u bastard!”

She’s quick to plead and thrown complains at Hendery as her eyes that had been screwed tightly shut moments before with pleasure, springs open, tears of frustration and bliss alike brimming them beautifully.

Maybe Hendery stares for a moment, completely mesmerized. But she’s soon pulled back with an impatient tug on her forearms, back to the dining table, back to Dejun in her sex-addled, barely-lucid glory, back to her little idea, Dejun’s impatient gaze, now glazed with athickening layer of annoyance only edges her on.

Scooping a globe of jam from the now half-emptied glass jar, she beams brightly at Dejun.

“Said I would taste you didn’t I”

Understanding seems to dawn on Dejun, but she only scoffs. “Get to it already”

So Hendery does just that, wordlessly massaging a jam-covered digit over Dejun's dripping entrance before depositing the remainder on her own parted lips as she kneels and begin to tongue at Dejun’s soft folds.

Dejun’s hands naturally entangle into her hair, as she keens at every lap and kitten lick the latter gives, almost as if over-sensitive.

She barely makes a third thrust when Dejun's movement halt midway, a full body shudder racking through her petite build as she uncoils and spills all over Hendery’s tongue. Strawberries be damned, Dejun a whole other kind of tooth-rotting sweetness, Hendery laps up every last drop of her until her clit is dry and throbbing, and visibly swollen.

Hendery’s not done just yet, as she rises to her full height only lightly towering over Dejun, she scoops the last remaining bit of jam from the glass container, sucking the fingers into her mouth after muttering a “come taste yourself”, teaseful mirth sparkling bright in her eyes even as she’s pulled down for bruising round of kisses by Dejun.  
  


(.)^(.)

“Hey did she find out about the jam?”

Yukhei whispers around a gummy worm in hushed mandarin one evening, as she and Hendery lounges around in the living room, throwing a look of caution to where Dejun has her nose buried deep in some text book perched on her bed.

“I couldn’t find it anywhere to make my pb&j's with this morning” She murmurs through a sad pout.

“I’m so sorry about that Xuxi, I outed myself without meaning to” Hendery sweeps a hand to tickle at the larger's golden fringe.

“She didn’t lash out on you, did she?” And now Yukhei's sad and pouty for a completely different reason.

“I’m sorry for that dumb idea. Now you aren’t ever gonna be able to have any of that jam from Dejun either” Yukhei draws Hendery into a soft hug of apology just like that.

Hendery giggles, suddenly guilty.

“No no, don’t sweat it baby. I tasted it plenty while the jam was still around” she reassures Yukhei with a soft pat to her head.

On instinct, Hendery looks up in Dejun’s direction and is met with the girl’s pointed gaze already on her. How it’s possible to blush beat red and decorate your lips with a smug smile at the same time, Hendery will never know. But Dejun’s doing just that as she stares her down from across their shared apartment.

Hendery doesn’t bother resisting when her own lips tug up to a fleeting smile.

If only Yukhei knew…

**Author's Note:**

> nct’s been dropping too many thot bops with food references, this was bound to happen sometime or the other, sighhhhhh  
> thoughts? 
> 
> Come bother me at my socials,  
> [ _cc_](https://curiouscat.me/softmulti69)


End file.
